Destiny
by fluffycat
Summary: Sakura kinomoto is just an ordinary school girl until one day she is taken away and she discovers a whole lot about herself she never knew. r+r thanks
1. Kidnapped

Disclamer: I don't own ccs clamp does  
  
Authors note: This story has nothing to do with the clow cards I'm just using the characters. Sakura is 16 at this time. Please read and review, thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the school bell rings and the students all heave a sigh of relief*  
  
"ok class homework for today is page 23 to 30 of your workbook i want it done by tomorrow, no excuses." miss tekatsu said making the class sigh again. "will the math representetive please follow me to the staff room to collect some worksheets."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed quietly and stood up. "wait for me to return ok" she said to her best friend tomoyo. she nodded and remained seated as everyone else stood up and prepared to leave. sakura followed her teacher out of the class and down the corridor towards the staff room. school had just ended so the students were still in class and the corridors were empty. as sakura and her teacher went around the corner sakura heard footsteps behind her. looking over her shoulder to see who it was she gasped as a large figure raised a long object and brought it down on her head. sakura opened her mouth the scream but the pain was too intense and in seconds the world turned black.  
  
"miss kinomoto?" miss tekatsu turned around as she heard the loud thump of sakura falling to the floor. her eyes widened in surprise at the large figure bending down and picking up sakura. as he stood up with sakura slung over one shoulder he took one look at the teacher and cursed loudy. bringing his club back up he slammed it into the teachers head. yelping in pain the teacher blacked out too.  
  
sighing the man picked up the teacher as well and silently and quickly left the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
authors note: ok that was short, next chapter will be longer. Please review, thanks a lot. 


	2. confusion

Disclamer: I don't own ccs clamp does  
  
Authors note: please review, thanks!  
  
Key:  
  
::text:: - thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I groaned in pain and opened my eyes. ::where am i? what the...what am i doing here??:: i observed the surroundings. i was suspended about 4 feet from the ground and realised that my wrists were chained to the wall. the room was quite large and three of the walls seemed to be made of metal, the wall opposite where we were hanging was made up entirely of a huge mirror. i looking straight at the reflection i saw that along the wall i was chained to were 4 other people chained to it too. i squinted, observing those other people. some of them looked familiar but some were complete strangers. looking around the room again i saw in one corner was a large cage with a figure inside. looking more closely i realised that it was my teacher, miss tekatsu. suddenly i heard a door at one side open and turned to look. 3 people were entering the room. one was an old man wearing a lab coat, one i recognised as the large figure who had knocked me out earlier ::wait how long have i been out?:: , and the last one was a tall brown haired guy about my age who was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"ah at last she's awake" the old man said and the 3 of them walked towards the wall where the 5 of them hung. "ok syaoran i think we're ready." the brown haired boy nodded and removed his sunglasses revealing intense amber eyes. i watched curiously as he walked up to the first person on the wall. i recognised her as chiharu, one of my classmates. the guy named syaoran stood directly in front of her and stared right into her eyes. chiharu was acting weirdly, she was staring right back at him too and then her eyes suddenly became unfocused. shaking his head a little syaoran turned back to the old man. they muttered for a while, discussing something, then the old man nodded and syaoran turned and walked up to the next person hanging on the wall, a boy around me age who had dark hair. the same thing happened to him and the 2 other people on the wall, a boy around my age with sandy hair and serious blue eyes, and a girl with long black hair and dark eyes.  
  
i suddenly felt really nervous, I was the last one on the wall and the 3 of them approached me. syaoran stopped in front of me and removed his sunglasses. he stared straight into my eyes. i gasped as i felt a feeling of icy coldness creep over me. i lost control of my body and i couldn't help but stare back into his eyes. his amber eyes were flaming and his stare was so intense i felt as if he was staring right into my mind.  
  
what happened next was so strange i'm not sure if it happened or not. the room suddenly disappeared and i found myself in some kind of jungle. i looked around feeling utterly confused. ::what the hell is happening???:: i felt like screaming. it was like some kind of really weird dream from the time that guy hit me on my head. then there was a loud explosion from behind me and i screamed in terror as i felt myself being thrown of the ground and flames licking at my skin. then everything disappeared again and i found myself back in the room, still chained to the wall. my eyes flew open and i gasped in fear and pain, i felt as if someone was gripping my heart and i could hardly breathe.  
  
my vision was blurred and i couldn't think straight. i faintly heard syaoran mutter something to the old man. the old man nodded and started talking to the big man. the huge guy pressed some buttons next to me and suddenly my chains released my wrists and i felt myself falling to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: this chapter was longer than I expected, please review I want to know if I should continue. Actually I already planned out the next part but I don't know if it's good. 


End file.
